1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of upper body garments and, more particularly, to such a garment which shields the upper torso of the wearer from damaging sun rays, and is also ventilated for comfort.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
In recent years, as more is becoming known about the damaging effects of exposing human skin to the sun's rays, people are becoming increasingly concerned with how to protect their skin from sun damage. It has been found that overexposing the skin to solar rays to the point of sunburn increase the likelihood of development of skin cancer, particularly, melanoma. In fact, subjecting the skin to even one blistering sunburn before the age of 20 can double a person's chances of developing melanoma later in life.
It is thought that increasing rates of melanoma and other skin cancers are due to a number of factors, including dissipation of the ozone layer, which tends to screen out the most harmful ultraviolet rays, and the former popularity of heavy and frequent sun bathing and sun tanning.
Not only does overexposure to the sun increase the likelihood of skin cancer, but it also causes premature aging of the skin. Years of even moderate exposure to the sun take their toll on the skin in the form of premature wrinkling and dry, leathery skin.
Recently, the population has become more conscious of the deleterious effects of overexposure to solar rays and has sought various means of protection therefrom. To that end, many people routinely apply sunblocks lotions containing paraaminobenzoic acid (PABA) to their skin before exposing it to the sun. Also, many people have adopted the custom of wearing sun shades or wide brimmed hats, and swathing their bodies in protective clothing.
Sunblock lotions, while reasonably effective, suffer from several disadvantages in that they are messy, time consuming to apply, expensive, and tend to wash off the skin due to perspiration, or immersion in water. Wearing long sleeved and long legged clothing is, of course, quite effective in protecting the skin, but such clothing tends to be hot and uncomfortable in sunny weather. Furthermore, such clothing tends to constrict movement and, thus, is not suitable for wearing while playing golf in other active sports.
Clearly there is a need for an article of clothing which shields the wearer's skin from harmful solar rays, yet is also comfortable to wear even during active pursuits.